Carver's Group
Carver's Group is a group of survivors that was first encountered in "A House Divided" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. They have been hunting the Cabin Group in an attempt to bring the group back to their main base. It is assumed that they have a fairly violent nature, as they are feared by the cabin survivors. They are the primary antagonistic group in the episode "A House Divided", "In Harm's Way", and the secondary antagonists of the episode "Amid The Ruins". Overview Pre-Apocalypse The group was not formed before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Some time in lieu of the apocalypse, William Carver created his group, which at a time included Nick, Luke, Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos, Sarah and Pete and Nick's Mother. However, the eight were driven from the camp and established their new base at the cabin, presumably led by Luke and Pete to safety. It is assumed Carver had been looking for the escapees ever since they escaped his camp, especially since he believes he got Rebecca pregnant and wants "his" child. "A House Divided" Carver found the cabin group residing at Moonstar Lodge, Carver brings a few of his group members to the ski lodge, however Kenny shoots and kills Johnny, Carver, Bonnie, and Troy round up the hostages and bring them back to their camp. "In Harm's Way" A massive herd approaches Howe's Hardware store - partially due to Clementine playing an advertisement recording on the store's loudspeakers - which is used by Clementine and company to escape the tyranny of Carver. As the group wades it's way through the herd, the survivors gunning the walkers down from the rooftops can be seen surrounded, implying the store is overrun. "Amid The Ruins" Howe's Hardware, still under attack by the walkers, is defended by Tavia and the other guards of the community. The former prisoners of the community leave the survivors behind to fight the walkers on their own. It is unknown what happened to the remain group members since Howe's Hardware is found empty if Clementine, Alvin Jr. and Jane heads back to the department store in "No Going Back". (Determinant) Members *Tavia *Hank *Lowell *Tyler *Vera *Tisha *Stan *Radio Survivor *Vince (Determinant) *Wyatt (Determinant) *Russell (Determinant) *Shel (Determinant) *Becca (Determinant) *''Troy'' *''William Carver'' (Leader) *''Reggie'' *''Johnny'' *''George'' Formerly *Mike *Jane *Bonnie *''Luke'' *''Rebecca'' *''Sarah'' *''Nick'' *''Alvin'' *''Carlos'' *''Peter Joseph Randall'' *''Nick's Mother'' Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carver's group have killed: *Roman (Off-Screen, Assumed) *Victor (Indirectly Caused, Off-Screen, ''Assumed)'' *Walter *Alvin *Reggie *Carlos (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *George - Killed by Alvin. (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) *Johnny - Shot in the head by Kenny. *Reggie - Pushed off a roof by Carver. *Hank - Shot in the chest by Alvin. (Determinant) *William Carver - Head bashed by Kenny. *Troy - Shot in the crotchs by Jane and devoured by walkers. *Bonnie - Drowned in a frozen lake. (Determinant) *Jane - Stabbed in the chest by Kenny. (Determinant) Suicide by hanging. (Alive, Determinant) and shot in the head by Clementine. (Zombified, Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid The Ruins" Category:Groups Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Howe's Hardware